


Forevermore

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Cyber Sleuth/01. Nonbinary! Arata. Arata x Wizarmon. After his deletion, Wizarmon's data rematerializes in cyberspace EDEN. The boy he encounters there turns out to bear the same scars as him.





	1. Feelings Rise

Wizarmon’s data swirled around, knowing it needed to reform but being unable to at the present moment. The elven Digimon sensed the worlds had somehow merged and wondered why. Continuing to float along in the air, all his prior thoughts of the merging worlds vanished when Wizarmon saw a boy in a blue one-piece and white hoodie sitting by himself, looking awfully lonely.

 

Immediately, a change overcame him and he found himself reforming. When the reconfiguration was complete, he realized he was standing in front of the boy.

 

"Excuse me," Wizarmon asked him, "but can you tell me where I am?"

 

"Hey, a Wizarmon!" exclaimed the boy, his sullen expression lightening up a bit.

 

"You know me?" replied the Digimon, filled with surprise.

 

"Well, not you in particular. I've been meaning to evolve a Wizarmon lately. But don't worry; I'm not gonna fight you for your data or nothing!"

 

Wizarmon simply blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond.

 

"... Thank you? I think? In any case, I still don't know where I am..."

 

"Welcome to Kowloon," the boy told him, spreading his arms wide. "My very own home away from home. Hell, at this point, it's pretty much my only home..."

 

"Kowloon, you say?" asked the Digimon, surveying the landscape. "I don't think I've ever been here before..."

 

"Trust me, if you'd been to Kowloon, you'd know. It ain't exactly the safest part of EDEN."

 

"... EDEN?"

 

"Man, you really are lost, aren't you? Well, since I got nothing better to do, I might as well show you around. The name's Arata, by the way."

 

Smiling softly, he extended his hand to Wizarmon, who extended his own gloved hand in reply.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking the boy's hand.

 

"Likewise," said Arata, who was keeping the handshake going for an unusually long length of time. There was something about this Digimon's eyes that mesmerized him: hypnotized him, in a way...

 

"Umm... might I have my hand back now?"

 

"Oh, sorry," replied the boy, blushing slightly and loosening his grip.

 

“Anyway, I’ll show you around. There’s five different levels to Kowloon, each more treacherous than the last.” Arata showed Wizarmon the levels and the hackers that lived there as well.

 

“Hey Jude!” One of the hackers called. Arata looked over at the Zaxon flunkie. “What’s this? You hanging ‘round with Digimon now?” He turned to a comrade beside him and laughed. “Next thing you know he’ll be sleepin’ with it!”

 

Arata’s eye twitched. “Hey! Shut up! He’s a he, not an it!”

 

Wizarmon swallowed, the uncovered portion of his face blushing bright red at the thought of what the hackers were insinuating. He had never "been" with a human before... but this particular human was particularly tempting...

 

"Let's get away from these jackasses," said Arata, turning towards the Digimon. His eyes locked with those of the elven Digimon; at once, he felt as though he were under a spell. His thoughts quickly strayed to subject matters that left him blushing just as hard as Wizarmon.

 

As if realizing something, Arata looked away, bowing his head. “A-are you… weaving a spell on me?” He paused, considered something and then continued hastily. “N-Not that I mind!”

 

Surprised by the question, Wizarmon shook his head. “… No. My magic must be playing up. I’m not using it knowingly. Odd…” And it was odd in the Digimon’s opinion. His magic had never acted of its own accord before. Why would it do so now? He would have to try and find out the reason.

 

The pair walked back to where Arata had been sitting on level one. “Just ignore what they said,” Arata reassured. “Those two are idiots anyway.”

 

"Yeah... just a bunch of idiots..." repeated Wizarmon, as if trying to convince himself that what they said was nonsense. He didn't sound at all convinced.

 

"You know, my magic has never started up like that before. Do you think... perhaps..."

 

The Digimon paused, gathering up courage for what he was about to ask.

 

"... that my being in your presence has something to do with it?"

 

Arata considered Wizarmon’s words and his concern. “It’s possible. Heck, anything’s possible in this world. Not that I was really paying any attention, but where did you come from as data?”

 

Wizarmon paused, still feeling the heavy weight of grief burdening his heart. “From another area… I’d just been killed by a Perfect level.”

 

“O-Oh… S-sorry,” Arata stammered his apologies, feeling bad that he’d asked such a sensitive question. He looked away again, ashamed of the brazen way he’d put the inquiry.

 

"... Arata-san..."

 

Slowly, uneasily, the boy turned back towards the Digimon. He was met with a pair of kind and compassionate eyes; eyes that were the window to a thoughtful, caring soul.

 

"You don't need to apologize. We're friends now, aren't we?"

 

Wizarmon reached out with a gloved hand as he asked, waiting for Arata to reciprocate. “Y-Yeah,” the boy responded, trusting the Digimon but being wary at the same time not to make that mistake again. He grabbed Wizarmon’s hand, staggering a bit when the Adult level pulled him close.

 

“If I may ask, this appears to be a cyberspace of some kind. Are you not content in the real world? Has someone hurt you?”

 

Arata looked down again, reluctant to answer. “No, no one hurt me,” he replied at length, feeling embarrassed. “Just no one likes the fact I don’t like girls…”

 

"Ah... a prejudice that transcends universes..." mused Wizarmon. "In the world I came from, I spent much of my life as an outcast. Many of my fellow Digimon refused to accept me for my sexuality. To them, I was a deviant, an abomination..."

 

The elven Digimon paused; even after all these years, the wounds still stung as if they were freshly inflicted.

 

"The worst part is, I began to believe it myself. You get called a freak enough times, you start taking it to heart. But I was fortunate enough to meet a friend; she accepted me unconditionally for who I was. It was for her sake that I died... and as awful as death was, I'd do it again if it meant saving her. She was truly a wonderful friend; the type of friend who comes along but once in a lifetime. I'll eternally be grateful to her for giving me the courage to accept myself for who I am. And Arata-san..."

 

Wizarmon gently placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder.

 

"Just know that I accept you for who you truly are."


	2. Return and Off Again

Arata was tearing up by this point and he couldn't help but hug Wizarmon, catching the Digimon off guard. “T-Thanks, Wizarmon. I know we've only just met, but you're a good friend. You treat me equally and I appreciate that.”

 

Wizarmon smiled fondly at the boy who was still hugging him, before Arata realized to let go. “You're welcome, Arata-san. It seems like our meeting was fated to be, don't you agree?”

 

Still blushing and with a tear trickling down his face, Arata nodded. “… Yeah.”

 

"Fate is an odd thing..." explained Wizarmon. "In my last life, it brought me all across the Digital World. I was never sure where it would lead me… but I always had faith in it."

 

"I never used to believe in fate," replied Arata, sniffling. "I thought that life was only what you made of it. But no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I always seemed to wind up in the same place… all alone. Now I think I'm fated, alright: fated to be miserable."

 

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that!" insisted the Digimon. "Everyone has a part to play in life. It just might take you some time to find it."

 

"Well, to be honest, ever since I met you, I'm starting to wonder if maybe I was just looking in the wrong places. Maybe I should've been paying more attention to what was right in front of me…"

 

The boy turned to Wizarmon, smiling through his tears.

 

Wizarmon smiled back and caressed Arata's face with one gloved hand. “What's right in front of you thinks you should reacquaint yourself with the real world, reassure any friends you may still have you haven't left them for good. I'm sure they'd be worried about you...”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Arata stammered, knowing Nokia would rouse on him. Might even slap him for concerning them for so long. “You're probably right.” He was dreading going back, but he knew he had to do it. Knew he _wanted_ to do it, for Wizarmon's sake.

 

The pair walked back to the end of level one and Arata broke the code once more. First Wizarmon logged out and he followed. He found Ami and Yuuko in Nakano's Broadway, where he informed them he had returned with Wizarmon by his side.

 

Ami was milder than Nokia, he knew from experience, but he still wasn't expecting the near bone-crushing hug she gave him. The pleasant smile and Yuuko's quiet hello was all he needed to know he was welcomed again.

 

"Where were you?" inquired Yuuko.

 

"I just needed some time alone to think," answered the boy.

 

"You were never alone!" pleaded Ami. "We're always there for you! You know how worried Nokia was?"

 

"I can imagine..." he replied knowingly, dreading her reaction.

 

"You see?" interjected Wizarmon. "Consider yourself fortunate to have friends who care enough about you to notice that you were gone!"

 

"I know, I know," Arata replied guiltily. "Ami, Yuuko and Nokia are as good of friends as I could've asked for… but even with them, I still feel… all by myself sometimes…"

 

“Well, you're not!” Nokia came storming up the mall. And promptly slapped Arata. “I've been looking everywhere for you! Have you any idea how anxious I was?!”

 

“N-Nokia...” Arata stammered, recoiling from the blow to the face.

 

Wizarmon bristled and took a step forward. "That's quite a reaction," he said. "Arata-san, I figured your friends cared about you… but I didn't realize just how much…"

 

"If you can believe it, she's actually just a friend," replied Arata, rubbing his face. "That's Nokia for you…"

 

Yuuko put a hand to her mouth, considering what to say. “We're your friends, Arata. We like you for you, regardless of your sexuality.”

 

“Yeah~” Ami piped up, nodding her head. She was still stunned that Nokia had actually slapped Arata. “We don't care that you're gay. Besides, before you went off to Kowloon, don't you remember Yuuko and I got together?”

 

Ami turned and hugged Yuuko, the quiet Kamishiro girl reciprocating with a kiss.

 

The two homosexual couples were quite surprised when Kyoko stood at the door to the agency and beckoned them to come quickly.

 

When the foursome plus Nokia entered, there stood a powerful-looking Digimon who introduced itself as Alphamon. Alphamon explained she had opened a pathway to the Digital World, since she had suspected for a while that once Arata found who he was looking for, he'd want to have sex with that Digimon.

 

"A portal to the Digital World?" asked Wizarmon. "I guess this will be a different world than the one I'm familiar with?"

 

"I'm afraid so," replied Alphamon.

 

The elven Digimon sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to meet Tailmon there.

 

"Well, at least I won't be going alone..." said Wizarmon, turning to Arata; even with his face covered, the boy could tell by his eyes that he was smiling.

 

"I don't think either one of us have to worry about being alone, ever again!" exclaimed Arata, grinning as he grabbed Wizarmon by the hand.

 

Arata and Wizarmon walked through the portal. Ami and Yuuko had wanted to go as well, but Alphamon held them back, explaining that Arata was androgynous. Yuuko questioned what that meant, so Alphamon clarified that Arata had male and female parts, which meant he was ideal for being the recipient of Wizarmon's seed.

 

Ami made a disgusted face, while Yuuko covered her mouth as she gasped.

 

Alphamon chuckled. “What did you expect, my fair friends?”

 

Nokia rushed out of the agency to go find Yuugo. Ami stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she left in a hurry.

 

Alphamon shook her head. “Leave her. Let Yuugo give her what she wants. Not everyone can deal with hearing the news that their best friend is intersex. Now, we just have to wait for these two to finish their business.” She looked at the open portal to the Digital World and beckoned for the two girls to sit on the sofa.


	3. Getting Intimate

Wizarmon and Arata were transported to the Digital World, rematerializing in a peaceful, serene, sun-kissed (and, more importantly, secluded) meadow.

 

"You know, Wizarmon..." said Arata, blushing a little. "I've never done this before…"

 

"Well, I'm an excellent teacher," he replied, lowering the scarf that covered his mouth and kissing the boy on the lips. Arata leaned back and wrapped his arms around Wizarmon, letting the Digimon sweep him off his feet with the passionate kiss.

 

"Whoa," he exclaimed after the two were done locking lips. "That was incredible!"

 

"And we're just getting started, my love!" Wizarmon replied, unzipping the boy's hoodie. He kissed Arata on the neck, his lips slowly moving down until they reached the top of his chest. Arata shuddered at the new sensations that were flooding his senses, leaving him feeling overwhelmed with pleasure.

 

Arata could feel a coiling feeling start in his lower body and wondered what it was. For the time being, he ignored it and continued letting Wizarmon be intimate with his body. He loved the attention he was receiving and belatedly realized he should pay Wizarmon back once the elven Digimon was finished with him.

 

Wizarmon trailed down the teen's slender body, inching towards Arata's private area. The boy flinched as Wizarmon inserted one of his fingers into his hole, so Wizarmon paused for a moment to tenderly kiss his groin. “It's okay, my love. The first time always hurts, but I have to prepare you,” he whispered soothingly.

 

"I… I understand..." he gasped as Wizarmon's finger moved deeper inside him.

 

The Digimon unzipped his jumpsuit, revealing a toned body and a raging erection. He grabbed his member and placed the tip at Arata's hole.

 

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

 

"Y-yes…"

 

Gently, slowly, Wizarmon slid his cunt into Arata. He let out a moan of delight; the boy's tight, virgin arse fit his dick like a glove.

 

"Ngaa!" cried out Arata in a mix of pleasure and pain. Wizarmon waited a few moments for his partner to acclimate to the sensation of being penetrated before beginning to slowly thrust.

 

"Ah!" he exclaimed each time the Digimon's cunt plunged into his hole, striking a sweet spot deep within him and inundating him with waves of pleasure.

 

“O-Oh, you're so good, Wizarmon!” Arata panted out between the elven Digimon's thrusts.

 

Wizarmon looked into Arata's blue orbs and smiled. “I've had plenty of practice,” he answered cheekily. He began to thrust harder, wanting to hear Arata cry his name to the skies.

 

“F-Faster, Wizarmon!” Arata pleaded, lost in the haze of pleasure. “Faster!” He loved this feeling and realized what the coiling feeling was eventually. It was his own seed getting ready to shoot out of his penis. He wasn't ready to cum yet and tried to suppress the feeling until he was.

 

Wizarmon chuckled. “As my mate wishes.” The Digimon was only able to increase his speed a little bit, as he felt his own release rapidly approaching.

 

“… Uh… Wizarmon… I'm about to-” Arata tried to warn his boyfriend as his seed shot everywhere. But he was cut off as Wizarmon completed one final mighty thrust, in which the elven Digimon's seed entered Arata's fallopian tubes, looking for an egg.

 

Panting and sweaty, Wizarmon fell on top of Arata and kissed him passionately, caressing the side of his face as their tongues met.

 

"So," he asked the boy after they broke the kiss, "how was it?"

 

"That... was... incredible..." he replied breathlessly. "I wish this moment could last for all time..."

 

"I know that feeling, my sweet. From this moment on, I want to be by your side, forever," he said, gently running a finger along Arata's chest.

 

"Wizarmon... I... I think I love you..."

 

"I love you too," the Digimon promised him, kissing him quickly on the lips. "I'll be with you as long as I live..."

 

They both took a few moments to get their breathing back to normal. “How long do we have to stay in the Digital World?” Arata asked at length. He wasn’t sure of the conception rate, but wanted to be back in the real world as soon as possible.

 

Wizarmon shook his head. “At least three weeks. To make sure the egg is fertilized.” He stroked Arata’s face and kissed his forehead. “Then, when the child is due, we have to come back to the Digital World to ensure a proper birth.”

 

"I can't believe it... I'm gonna have a child!" marvelled Arata. "Do you think I'll be a good parent?"

 

"You'll be a wonderful parent," Wizarmon answered him. "You have a kind, compassionate soul... you'll be perfect..."

 

"So will you," said the boy, gently nuzzling the Digimon. "We'll be the best parents ever...  Heh, what will Ami and Yuuko think?” Arata added as an afterthought, figuring the two girls would be jealous.

 

Wizarmon pondered for a moment. “They looked perfect for each other and they seemed happy that you found me. I don’t think they’ll be jealous, my love.”

 

"Maybe we can make them the godparents," suggested Arata. "They're the only ones close to me... aside from you, of course!"

 

Wizarmon chuckled, kissing his lover gently on the cheek.  “ I think they'd make lovely godparents,” he mused and kissed Arata again on the forehead. He was looking forward to seeing what kind of half-breed child came from Arata as a result of their union. Perhaps it would be mostly human with elven ears and powers? Or maybe mostly elven with a slight human look about it? Who knows?

 

Arata chuckled at a thought. “Nokia will be jealous, that's for sure. But Yuugo should keep her happy. So… where should we stay while we're in the Digital World?" asked Arata.

 

"Hmm... that's a good question. This isn't the same Digital World that I came from. I don't know the geography yet." Wizarmon got up and began to get dressed. "I'll go scouting for a suitable location," he said, zippering up his jumpsuit. "I'll be back soon, my love." Giving his mate a quick kiss on the cheek, he began to levitate away.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges: General section F33: a fic that explores the passage to adulthood; Advent 2014 day 8: write an AU; Inter-Season Crossover #12: sordid; Titles Set #11: Forevermore; Pairing #31: sex; AU Set #10: crossover/alternate fandom/transposition! AU and Gameverse #42: hot.


End file.
